


Worth It

by Kaliopeee



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Orgasm, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliopeee/pseuds/Kaliopeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is looking for Raph and is surprised by what he finds....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains TCest. In this story all of the turtles are over 21 and are NOT biologically related.
> 
> Special thanks to CeruleanBound and crazycatlady713 for encouraging me to keep writing despite the anti-tcestors on DA and finish this story!! I've been such a lazy ass lately...hopefully my proofreading skills don't show it too horribly :/

Sapphire eyes scanned the kitchen and living area but did not find their intended target.  The blue banded ninja padded into the lab finding his purple banded brother hunched over a microscope and tapping a pen rapidly against the desk as if the two tasks were dependent upon each other. 

 

"Hey Don, you seen Raph?"

 

The pen tapping ceased briefly to indicate the temporary break in the genius's thought process.  "Uh…yeah, Leo, I think he said he was going to change the oil in the Shell Raiser," Donnie muttered never lifting his eyes from the microscope.  The pen tapping resumed the second he finished his statement.

 

"Thanks Don," Leo said and lightly squeezed his younger brother's shoulder in appreciation.  Leo continued to observe his purple banded brother for a few more moments as a wave of concern washed over him.  Donnie looked a little paler than usual and even with the microscope pressed to his face, Leo could tell he had large bags under his eyes due to long nights in the lab and lack of sleep.  But just as Leo was about to ask Donnie how he was doing, the resident genius gave him a delayed acknowledgement to his thank you in the form of an "Mmhmm" and shoed him away with a wave of his hand, still never lifting his eyes from the microscope.

 

Leo mentally noted to come back and check on Donnie a little later but did as the genius desired and left the lab to continue his search for the red banded terrapin.

 

Just as Donnie said, Leo found Raphael in the garage.  Leo eyed the muscular emerald green legs coming out from under the Shell Raiser; one leg bent, the other lying flat on the floor, and both legs comfortably spread.  Leo's eyes followed the curvature of his mate's legs up his calves, past his knee pads, and up his thick powerful thighs to his...

 

Leo's breath hitched at the sight.  Raphael's tail was down.  At the top of his thighs Leo found a pink puckered entrance that was almost ALWAYS covered...that is, unless he himself was using it.  Leo smirked at the thought.  Raphael was an incredibly guarded turtle, even around the lair.  He must really be deep in thought to allow himself to lower his guard to this extent and be so completely vulnerable.  This was definitely a rare occurrence, and Leo was not about to let such a rarity go to waste, for who knows when such an opportunity may present itself again, if ever.

 

A devious smirk spread across Leo's face. His tongue glided skillfully over his lips as an idea came to mind.

 

Leo silently left the room and returned in an equally silent manner moments later.  Using ninja stealth that could only be attainable from a lifetime of training, he approached his mate and silently crouched down next to the unsuspecting turtle.

 

Using a freshly lubricated finger, he attempted to encircle the tantalizingly tight ring of muscle.  

 

"Ahhh!" Raph screamed upon the first sensation of contact.  His tail instinctively clamped down over his entrance knocking Leo's finger back in the process.  Out of reflex, the emerald turtle's entire body tensed and he thrust his pelvis upward and away from the startling sensation causing him to hit his head on the undercarriage of the vehicle.  "Fuck!  Ow.  Ah crud.  Leo!!!!"

 

Leo chuckled from a safe distance away as he didn't want to be within kicking distance of his hotheaded mate in his current position.  "How'd you know it was me?"

 

"I recognize your feet...and I can smell you," he replied sourly.  

 

"Hehe, sorry Raph, I couldn't help myself.  Are you okay?" Leo asked.  He decided based on his mate’s tone that although Raphael was annoyed, he wasn't angry and it was safe to approach.  Leo knelt down by Raphael's hip and placed his hand comfortingly on his mate's emerald thigh.

 

"Aside from the bump on my head and the puddle of oil I'm now lying in, I'm just peachy," Raph said flatly.  As the red banded ninja spoke, Leo could hear the clinking of metal tools indicating that Raph was resuming his work.

 

"Heheh, well you know this is sort of your fault," Leo spoke gently caressing the emerald thigh in smooth long strokes from knee to hip and back. 

 

"Yeah? How's that?" 

 

"Well, you did allow me to sneak up on you; a ninja should always be aware of his surroundings.  You should have sensed and smelled my presence before I was able to get that close.  And leaving your tail down like that, all splayed out for everyone to see..."  Leo unknowingly stopped caressing Raph's thigh as he paused to mentally picture the beautiful sight he stumbled across only minutes before.

 

"I didn't--  my tail wasn't--  ugh!  I'm trying ta drain hot oil from a damn disaster down here Leo! I was a little too preoccupied to be worryin' about what my tail was doing!  An’ I've snuck up on you plenty of times so don't give me that _'be a better ninja'_ shit!"  Leo could feel Raph's muscles starting to tense under his hand as he spoke.  He immediately resumed stroking his mate's thigh and felt the hothead's muscles relax under his touch.

 

"You know I'm only teasing you Raph, we both know you're a very impressive ninja.  Wait... hot oil?  You said it spilled on you, are you okay?  Did it burn your skin?" Leo's brow furrowed with concern as he eagerly awaited his mate's response.  He certainly didn't want to his actions to have caused his mate physical harm.

 

"Nah, I didn't get the hot stuff on me, I got the old oil in the pan all over the place under here.  Knocked in ta it when ya made me jump.  It's probably not even hot anymore, I've been at it fer a while now.  The damn drain plug's jammed.  Haven't gotten it out yet.  You really need ta stop runnin' over things so much.  It's a disaster down here.  One of the metal guards Donnie installed ta keep stuff like this safe when we go over tough terrain is bent up and blocking me from getting a good angle at it ta pry it loose."

 

"So, you're fine, and you haven't started yet? Is that what you're saying?"  Leo never did care much for shop talk.  That was more of a Raph and Donnie thing.  As Leo posed the question, his hand trailed up the emerald thigh.  He lightly ran his fingernails over the sensitive skin just below Raph's plastron where his leg connects to his groin sending a shiver down the younger mutant's spine.  His hand continued upwards until it reached Raph's lower plastron.   There Leo innocently started drawing patterns lightly with his fingers, occasionally passing over the younger turtle's slit, but for the most part, skillfully avoiding it in a frustratingly teasing manner.

 

"Uh, yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying.  What're ya getting at?  And what are ya tryin ta do down there anyway Leo?  I'm tryin ta work.  Leo?  Le-OOOO!!  Shit Leo!" Raph exclaimed and dropped his wrench with a loud clink when he felt Leo's hot wet tongue skillfully encircling and entering his tight ring of muscle.

 

"Mmmm...you like that Raph?" Leo briefly removed his tongue from his mate for a second to speak.

 

Raph churred in delight.  Leo reached for the tube of lube he placed in his belt and popped the cap.  He squeezed a generous portion on his fingers and began to prep his mate.  

 

"Leo, not that I want ya ta stop or anything, but you're not even gonna let me get out from under here first?" Raph spoke in labored breaths as his mate began scissoring his fingers.

 

"You said you were trying to work, I'm not stopping you," Leo purred dropping down into his free hand.  He removed his fingers from his mate's ass and began to spread lube generously over his already rock hard and leaking cock.

 

A sigh escaped Raph’s lips as his hardened member made an appearance, standing proud and tall in the cool garage air. Beads of precum were dripping down his thick hardened shaft, pooling at the base, and dripping down between his ass cheeks tickling his already well lubricated opening.

 

Leo churred loudly at the sight and began to tease his mate's entrance with the tip of his cock mixing his own precum with his mate's and further lubricating Raphael's entrance.

 

"Mmmm...Leo..." Raph panted, "would us just fuck me already?!"

 

"Heheh...typical hothead...” he breathed, “always… so....impatient!" And on the final word, Leo thrust into Raph's tight hot entrance.

 

"Fuuuuuuck!  Leo!  Nnnnggghhhh!!"

 

Churrs and moans filled the garage until both turtles reached completion.  Weak at the knees and stumbling slightly after his recent release, Leo staggered out of the garage passing Don in the doorway.

 

"Oh hey Don," Leo said with a prideful smirk as he gave his brother a sloppy pat on the shoulder, "glad you came out of the lab for a break.  I was about to go check on you."  With that, Leo continued to his bedroom and closed the door. He was very much in need of a nap after his recent “workout.”

 

Donnie shrugged at Leo's behavior and continued into the garage in search of a tool he needed to complete his latest experiment.  "Hey Raph, have you seen my digital micrometer anywhere around--YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKIN KIDDING ME!!!  I JUST WASHED THAT!!!"

 

"Chill Don," Raph spoke from under the Shell Raiser, "'s just giz..."

 

"Just giz?!  JUST giz?!?!?!  Well I'M not cleaning it this time!  It's ALL OVER the side of the Shell Raiser!!  YOUR giz, YOU clean it!" Donnie yelled throwing his hands up as he turned and exited the garage.

 

"Worth it," Raph muttered from under the vehicle.

 

 

 


End file.
